Fairies In a different World!
by Empress Eliza
Summary: After Lisanna came back from the dead everyone started forgetting about Lucy And Levy is sad because gajeel... On the way to the guild Lucy and Levy toke the wrong turn and fall into The Bone Eaters Wall! What going to happen to our little Fairies! (Please Review or I wont up date cause I got a lot of ideas! !This is my first crossover so go easy!) more summay inside!
1. It's just geting started!

** Hey guys i'm writteing a LucyxSting and LevyxRouge i hope you like it! I'm not so good, but I tried my best.**

**And I might update what a day but that up to you and the poll I put up so i might update. **

**But have I said it's up to youuuu~!**

**Danielkoga: " IT'S UP YO YOUU!"**

**Lucy: " your loud, shut up!"**

**danielkoga: " If i were you I would shut up now are i'm just going to put you with a dead man!" (Grins very evil)**

**Lucy: " Yes ma'ma!"**

**Danielkoga:" thats what I like to hear."**

**Levy: " Idiots."(sigh)**

**Danielkoga&Lucy: " PLEASE REVIEW!"**

**Danielkoga: " stop saying what i'm saying!"**

* * *

No ones p.o.v

Lucy-sama was beaten up by the guild an laying on the ground when Levy-sama walked in the guild she was anger with them. Levy-sama toke Lucy-sama home and helped Lucy-sama in bed and stay the night to help Lucy-sama get something she needs. And Lucy-sama and Levy-sama came up with a ideal for them to get revenge on them they would be come stronger and beat fairy tail. This is what happen.

_flash back_

_No one p.o.v_

_Lucy was walking to the guild back froma misson by herseft. Becacuse team Natsu kick her off for is how it all happen..._

_Lucy p.o.v_

_I was walking around the guild when team natsu came up to me I was so happy but what they said next is what hort me. " hey Lucy lucy we are kicking you off the team, you are weak and UGLY!" Natsu shouted at Lucy. " O-k-k-k-ka-a-y-y n-natsu-u." I said to them about to cry but waited until they loft.I ran home and cryed all night long. So today I diecied to wear difftent cloths. I pit a black shirt that sloves goes to my waist and black jeans with black and red high heels._

_I walk to the guild and opened the door and since Levy was gone on a misson. I went to talk to Wendy me and Wendy and Levy became bestfriends every sence Lissanna came I talked to Wendy i went to got a misson for my rent I can hear her saying it " GET YOUR RENT MONEY OR YOUR OUT!" so i pict a misson that said " I need someone to baby sit my child for me while i go to a meeting. pay: 89,ooo, .ooo. Jevels. i rit it off the bord and asked mairjine to mack it for me. And i was on my way to the misson. after i finish the jod i desticsided to go to the guild. but i didn't that was a bad ideal.  
_

_No onesp.o.v_

_But when she got to the door a cair hit her in the face and when she got up she got kick down and everone started beating her out saying get out you weak peice of trash ." I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING,PLEASE STOP!" Lucy begged. " LIER YOU HORT LISSANNA!" Natsu shouted at Lucy. And then kick her out of the nobody came to help her. Then Lucy world went black._

_flash back end. _

No ones p.o.v

Lucy and Levy walked to the guild to asked to leave. Master cried and said good by and good luck on your travel. Lucy and Levy went to the train and left mangoila to tran some were. On there way they met sting and Rouge on the train. Lucy and Levy talked about their power but the train stop for some reason. The train was being rode, good thing sting and rogue was there.

Sting and Rouge Was there for a misson,and they trap the the man and the train as mast up because of the men the train was messt Lucy and Levy transform to fly away. Good thing no one saw this and levy left to Lucy old manion to turns out that Lucy and Levy are related but never know. So there last name is Tamsuki. And they are the must powerful himes Lucy is light and some more and Levy is darkess and healing, fire, ice and some more. But now after five years of training their back and as stronger as ever. This is how Levy looks: Levy hair is the same and she is now mean,but came be nice if you are nice. This is how Lucy looks: kind, caring and loving but can be a demon if you hurt Levy. Hair go down to her butt and red, black, blue, green, pink, her hair is blond (your going to have to wait to find out more) but is strong enough to beat sabertooths master and fairy tail guild going easy. Levy-sama same but not as strong and they are dragon slayer levy power is light, shadow and wind. Lucy-sama is unknown? Now they are going to...

* * *

**hope you liked it please review daniekoga**

**Lucy: " WHY IS IT THAT I GET BEAT UP!"**

**Danielkoga: " BECAUSE THATS...THAT JUST THAT!"**

**Lucy: " WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"**

**Danielkoga: " I DAN'T KNOW NOW SHUT UPPPP!"**

**Lucy: " AYE MAMA!"**

**Danielkoga : " THATS WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR, NOW CAIRER ON BEFOR I REPERT YOU!"**

**Danielkoga&Lucy: " PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	2. Watashi no dokusha dake ni messēji

SO mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa shū no appudeito ga hoshī. Sō me. So Communitiy watashi ni mikiriwotsukeru to anata wa watashi ga anata ni mottomo VOTE o kōshin suru baai wa shinaide kudasai!


	3. What's going on! Who is that!

**Hey guys i'm writing a Lucy x Sting and Levy x Rouge i hope you like it! I'm not so good, but I tried my best.**

**And I might update "what a day" but that up to you and the poll I put up so I might update. **

**But have I said it's up to youuuu~!**

**Eilza: " IT'S UP YO YOUU!"**

**Lucy: " your loud, shut up!"**

**Eilza: " If i were you I would shut up now are i'm just going to put you with a dead man!" (Grins very evil)**

**Lucy: " Yes ma'ma!"**

**Eilza:" thats what I like to hear."**

**Levy: " Idiots."(sigh)**

**Eilza&Lucy: " PLEASE REVIEW!"**

**Eilza: " Stop saying what I****'m saying GAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**No ones p.o.v**

" STING-KUN COME BACK HERE!" A voice shouted to a man known as Sting.

Foach was chasing Sting because they was on a misson to get back a stolen ring!

**"FInd a ring that said a blond and blue haired girls stole from the King of Wayside Kingdom"**

**pay:70,000,000 jewels**

(** I came up with that myself)**

They went to the train sation and got four titcks to Wayside Kingdom. Then they went to the King and got information they needed to the** Forest of** **Unknow**. But what they needed to know was it was not safe. So after they left they went to the forest right out of town, but found nothing so they made a fire then went to did not know that they was being morning came Sting and Rouge went to look for the ring and Said he smells fairys in the forest.

" COME ON GUYS!" Sting shouted at Rouge and foach lo-chan.(** thats what I call Stings cat or what ever it is!) **They ran the a clearing, it was cool the sun was shining on the ground the flowers was shining as bright as ever butterflys was flying across the clearing and there was a lake with clear water.

" LU-CHANNNN COME BACK PLEASE!" They heard a voice shouted at a person known as Lu-chan. They looked to there right to see two girls running around the clearing,the one that shouted was blind folded and ran into a tree.

" LEVY-CHAN I SAID TO GET ME, NOT THE TREE HA HA HA!" The girl known as Lu-chan shouted at the other girl that was out was known has Levy. "What the hell is going on?!" Sting shouted at nobody. "Huh?! The two girls asked confused. "What, who are you?! The two girls shouted, but more like yelled. But the didn't know that something bad was about to happen. "You go first blond and blue headed girl!"

Then all of a sudden every thing stopped. "When you wake up you will know nothing of this please, but ye will have the power has before this happen you just got to find it, GOOD LUCK LUCY AND LEVY!" A voice shouted then every thing went black.

chapter 3 end!

**What going to happen to our little fairies? Nobody know! Oh wait I do HA HA HA HA H**A!

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review Empress Eilza! And sorry for the short chapter! Has a Author the the next chapter will be longer! just please review! "I made A bet with my sister if I can't get 10 more review and if I win I get $10:50 !"****$$ Empress Eilza shouted with money sights in her eye's, but then it all suddenly disappeared and replaced with a frown!**

** "And if I lose No more story making for me!" "****That means I can't update any story and I was going to update. "We got sucked into A trash Can!" too So that's up to you my reader's please review I don't want to stop making stories! **

**Lucy: " WHY IS IT THAT I GOT TO BE WITH STING?!"**

**Empress Eilza: " BECAUSE THAT'S...THAT JUST THAT, AND YA NOT GOING TO BE WITH HIM!"**

**Lucy: " WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"**

**Empress Eilza: " I DON'T KNOW NOW SHUT UPPPP!"**

**Sting: "**

**Lucy: " AYE MAMA!"**

**Empress Eilza: " THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR, NOW GO ON BEFORE I RE-PART YOU!"**

**Empress Eilza&Lucy: " PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	4. Summary

**There is a time for every thing! Lucy was beaten and left outside the guild to die for something she didn't do, but good thing levy found her and toke Lucy home! after that Lucy and Levy quit the guild! found out that they were Hime's who trained them?!( you'ill found at when they get back there memories), but when sting and Rouge find they Lucy and Levy get toke back in time with no memories at all of what happened. Lucy and Levy were walking to the guild but toke the wrong turn and get toke to a different decimation! Were is this different decimation and Will Lucy and Levy live?! **


	5. Sting and Rouge in a different world

**Hope you like it, I got this idea from thinking of Lucy X S****ensshmaru. I changed the paiing Soryy StinLu fan, But i'm one tooo~~~~~!**

**Please review or pm me. Disclaimed: "I don't own**

**fairy tail"**

**Empress Eilza: "HEY WHAT'S UP!**

**A.J: "Nothing much, you?"**

**Empress Eilza: "Not much, BUT LET'S GOT THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

**With Sting and Rouge... Nobody's p. o. v...**

"Hey Rouge what the hell happened?!" Sting shouted. Because they were somewere they didn't know were. It was clearing with dead flowers, dead demons and it looked like a war had happened there.

"I don't know?!" Rouge shouted. Sting was shocked Rouge every shouted before!

"_What the hell is going on__?!_" Sting shouted in his head.

* * *

**So were unknown... No one's P.o.v**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Lucy got up today with a good start and thought." I'm going to tell Natsu my feeling, i hope he feel's the same way." Lucy thought to herself. Today Lucy wore a light red and pink flower dress that goes to her knees and black and red high heels Lucy was walking to the guild and the man in the man told Lucy to be careful.

**Time skip When Lucy got to the guild...**

**Nobody's p.o.v**

Lucy was walking around the guild looking for Natsu to tell him her feeling, but she ever get to tell him." Luce we have to talk." Natsu said to Lucy who thought he was going to confess, but she was wrong. Dead wrong. "Okay Natsu." Lucy said to Natsu. They walked out side the guild.

"Lucy we are kicking you out of team Natsu because your weak you need to get stronger, then you can come back." Natsu said to Lucy with a grin on his face. "Your joking right Natsu, right, say it!" Lucy shouted at Natsu about to cry.

"Luce are you okay-." Before Natsu could finish Lucy yelled at him. "NO I'M NOT OKAY HOW COULD I, BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE I **LOVED YOU**, but now...I..I...I **HATE** YOU NATSU! " Lucy shouted at Natsu running away, but Natsu got her hand before she could get away.

"You loved...me Luce?" Natsu asked Lucy who was tiring to get away, but stop and stared at him then shouted." YES I LOVED YOU, YOU IDIOT-! But before Lucy could finish a pair of lips slammed into her lips. Natsu was kissing Lucy. All Lucy thought right now was.

"_I wish this will every end, his lips feels so warm and GOOD! OH MY GOD BAD LUCY_!" Lucy thought before she pulled away.

"I HATE YOU NATSU!" Lucy shouted at Natsu. She ran to her house and cried. _"I'm going get a mission with Levy then i'm going to quit the guild then become stronger and show them all!_" Lucy thought to herself. She got up then called Levy to come help her pack.

After some crying and shouted, but mostly about killing Natsu. Levy went to Fairy Hills were she lives to sleep, but wanted to stay with Lucy. But Lucy said she needed time alone. So that's why she's going to Fairy Hills to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Where Levy is at Fairy Hills~~~!**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Levy got to her room toke a shower, brushed her teeth and change her cloths. Levy got into bad to sleep, but before darkness toke over she thought. "_I feel like somethings going to happen."_ Then darkness toke over and she had sweet dream. But for how long is these sweet dreams going to last?!

* * *

**To were Lucy's house FEAR THE TIME SKIP~~! FEAR IT I SAY~~! FEAR IT! HA HA HA! **

**Nobody's p.o.v**

Lucy wrote letter to fairy Tail and her mom and dad. **(Note after her dad died so Lisanna is back is one of the reasons Natsu kicked Lucy out)**.

Then she went to bed thinking. "_I can do this just you watch Natsu, but I can't help but feel somethings going to happen!" _Lucy thought then everything went dark.

~**Time skip**~

~nobody's p. o. v~

Lucy got up today toke a shower, brushed her teeth, put on a pink tank top with a black jet, red short shorts, black high heels. Then she walked to the guild. "HEY MINNA!" Lucy shouted but has all ways the were to busy with celebrating for Lisanna. The only one's that payed mind to her was Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, mirajane, Laxus and Master, Happy.

I went to the bar. "Hey Mira can I have a strawberry milkshake?!" Lucy asked. Mira turned around cleaning a glass with a smile. "Oh hey Lucy, just wait a sec!" Mirajane said to Lucy and then Levy walked over to Lucy. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy said to Levy. Mirajane then came back with the strawberry milkshake. "Here you go Lucy sweetly!" Mirajane said smiling.

"Thank you Mira!" Lucy thanked Mira. "Hey Levy do you want to go on a mission Levy-chan?" Lucy asked Levy her best Friend. "sure Lu-chan!" Levy said to Lucy they walked over to the mission board they started looking at some of them.

"here Lu-chan!" Levy pull a mission off the broad and put it to Lucy's face. "I can't see it!" Lucy shouted pulling the paper out of her face then looked at it!

**the mission said. "Please help to get a ring stolen by bandit's in Flower Kingdom!"**

**Pay: "70,000,000 jewels!"**

**location: "Flower Town in Flower Kingdom."**

"Hey Mira can we do this mission?!" Lucy and Levy asked shouting to Mirajane. They toke the mission to Mira at the bar. "Yes you can, but are you sure?" Mira asked concerned. "Yes Mira!" Lucy and Levy said with a smile on their face's. Mira still didn't look okay with it, but smiled. "Okay by Lucy and Levy be safe! Mira shouted to them has they ran out the guild laughing. Mira smiled at how happy they was.

"I hope they are okay." Mirajane thought, but Natsu came up to the bar." Hey Mira can I have some FOOD?!" Natsu shouted at Mira. Mira smiled and said. "Ok Natsu, hold on a little. I'll be right back." Mira said smiling. "OKAY MIRA~!" Natsu shouted.

**chapter end**

* * *

**Looks like they re-played the events! What going to happen this time?! I know! I know!**

**This just two stories I wrote and put them together! **

**Empress Eliza: "Hey I'm running out of ideas so pm me if you got any please and sorry the short chapter."**

**Natsu: "WHY DID I DO THAT TO LUCY?!"**

**Empress Eliza: " Because that's how I what it!"**

**Erza: "When am I going to pop up!"**

**Empress Eliza: "Your going to have to find out!"**

**Erza: "Okay then." (Eating cake)**

**Empress Eliza: "Now please tell them Erza and Natsu."**

**Natsu: "WHY ERZA?!"**

**Empress Eliza: "Your going to die!"**

**Erza: "Natsu... what did you just say?"**

**Natsu: "NOTHING!"**

**Erza: "Good."**

**Empress Eliza: "What I'm I going to do with you two?" (sigh)**

**Erza&Natsu: "Empress Eliza dose not own Fairy tail!"**

**Empress Eliza: "PLEASE REVIEW BY BY!"**


End file.
